The subject matter concerns an apparatus which is designed for automatized handling of tubular sleeves of the kind which are intended to be used as the core sleeves for paper webs in the manufacture of paper. The apparatus comprises a number of operational stations equipped with tools of various kinds to subject the tubular sleeves to various working operations. The stations all comprise holder elements to retain the tubular sleeve in position while it is being subjected to the machining operation of that particular station. These tubular sleeves are intended to be used as the paper web winding-on cores in the manufacture of paper.
In paper mills the finished paper is wound onto core sleeves. These are made from tubular sleeves of cardboard which are cut to the desired lengths, whereupon they are machined, provided with metal sleeves and, when desired, also provided with end plugs. All these working operations are effected while using conventional techniques which are not automatized and require considerable manual operations. For instance, all handling and transfer of the tubular sleeves during and between the separate working operations are carried out manually. This makes the handling and the machining operations on the tubular sleeves work-consuming and difficult to arrange in a efficient and well organized manner.
In order to achieve good economy in industrial production processes it is essential that the various part processes of the production are well coordinated. This requires reliable control of the part processes. When this is achieved it becomes possible to obtain an efficient flow of materials and products in production.